Fuel tanks may be utilized on commercial vehicles. An adapter plate may be utilized to secure a supply tube and a return tube in an interior of the fuel tank. Typical driving conditions may cause vibration and jostling of the fuel tank. This may lead to loosening or damage of the supply and return tubes positioned in the interior of the fuel tank. Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide a configuration that reduces loosening or damage of the supply and return tubes within the fuel tank.